Una promesa
by Launian
Summary: Mi vida no ha sido la misma desde hace mucho, pero siempre creí que lo único seguro en ella serías tú. SoulxMaka.
1. Noticia

**_Bueno, ya sé que tengo otras historias que actualizar, pero la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de SE xD Además, todavía no encuentro cómo seguirle a las demás, asi que... =p Mejor no forzar la historia, ¿no? El lado bueno de todo esto es que esta historia ya está terminada (si, lo sé, yo también me sorprendí), así que en uno o dos días subiré el siguiente (y último) capitulo. En cuanto al Rating, pues lo puse en T por una escena en el siguiente cap. Así que si pensaban que iba a tener mucho lemon, lo siento u.u_**

**_Como siempre, gracias por haber abierto esta historia, y si decides que merece dejar un review, pues mucho mejor ^_^. Ahí queda_**

**_

* * *

_**

No importaba cuantas veces le diese vuelta dentro de su cabeza, sabía que no podría hacerse a la idea de separarse de Soul.

Habían pasado tres meses desde la batalla en la guarida de Arachnophobia, y durante todo ese tiempo las cosas habían seguido más o menos igual para Maka y Soul. Había habido momentos difíciles, como la batalla con Gopher, pero al final todo había salido bien. Sin embargo, ahora se enfrentaba a algo que no había sabido prever, y la verdad era que su reacción la había dejado totalmente descolocada.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

_-Soul Evans, Maka Albarn- los saludó Sid-sensei, una vez que entraron a la enfermería. A su lado se encontraba Kniges, quien sostenía una tablilla de anotaciones médicas._

_-¿Quería vernos, Sid-sensei?- preguntó Maka, regalándole una reverencia a su profesor._

_-Por favor, siéntense- les pidió Kniges, con una actitud mucho más sería de lo usual._

_-¿Pasa algo, Kniges-sensei?- preguntó Maka, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda. Desde temprano, al despertarse, había sentido que algo no iba bien, y dado que últimamente Soul y ella habían tenido problemas a la hora de hacer la resonancia de almas, sus ánimos no estaban para andarse con misterios._

_-Primero que nada, queremos saber de qué tanto están enterados ustedes dos- intervino Sid, mirándolos con sus vacios ojos de zombie. -¿Ambos están al corriente de la infección de sangre negra que sufre Soul, cierto?- preguntó._

_-Sí- contestaron los dos chicos a la vez, Maka con un deje de nerviosismo, y Soul con una nota de fastidio en la voz._

_-También están al corriente de la traición del Death Scythe Justin Law- volvió a hablar Sid, aunque esta vez no era una pregunta._

_-Sí-_

_-Muy bien, entonces…- dijo Kniges, y a Maka le pareció que en sus ojos había un dolor difícil de describir._

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

_-Tengo que ser fuerte…_- pensó Maka, pero la verdad era que no entendía de dónde quería que sacase fuerzas. Lo que le habían dicho era lo peor que podía pasar, incluso peor que saber que Kid seguía sin despertar del coma.

-¡Maka, date prisa, o vamos a llegar tarde!- se escuchó el grito desde la cocina, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. De inmediato, Maka sintió cómo el enojo y la frustración comenzaban a llenarla por dentro: cómo podía estar tan tranquilo, tan natural, como si nada de lo que pasaba le importase…

-¡Demonios, Maka, si no te das prisa, me iré sin ti!- insistió Soul, mientras asomaba la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta. Sin embargo, no se encontró con una Maka disgustada, o con una almohada volando hacia su cabeza. En vez de eso, lo que lo esperaba del otro lado de la puerta era una Maka realmente furiosa, algo que muy pocas veces había visto, y de lo cual nunca había sido víctima.

-¿Ahora vienes con que te importan las clases?- preguntó Maka, tratando de mantener su tono de voz en el nivel más bajo posible. -¿Ahora te conviertes en el rey de la puntualidad?- prosiguió, poniéndose lentamente de pié, y enfrentando a su compañero. -¿Pues sabes qué, Soul? ¡Por mí puedes irte delante, a la escuela o a donde te plazca!- explotó finalmente, mientras tomaba el objeto más a mano y lo lanzaba contra la puerta. El objeto, que era una lámpara de mesa, erró por mucho el lugar donde se había hallado la cabeza de Soul, pero el objetivo real no había sido golpearlo; lo único que quería era airear su frustración, dejar salir un poco del dolor que llevaba dentro, e imaginarse que los pequeños trozos de la lámpara eran en realidad pedazos de su vida, que poco a poco se iba derrumbando a pedazos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Buenas tardes- saludo Maka al entrar al salón, en medio de una explicación del doctor Stein acerca de la mejor manera de modificar un cuerpo humano. Su profesor la miró por un momento, sin la misma cara de asombro que sus alumnos tenían, al ver a Maka Albarn llegar tarde a una clase (o interrumpir en medio de una explicación, para el caso). Después de que el sensei asintiese con la cabeza, Maka se dirigió hacia su puesto habitual, aunque no le dirigió una sola mirada a Soul, ni este hizo ningún intento por hablar con ella.

-Maka… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Tsubaki, una fila más arriba. –Te ves… alterada- explicó, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada de "ahora-no-es-el-momento". Soportando los murmullos y las miradas curiosas de los demás técnicos y armas, Maka sacó su libreta de apuntes, y rápidamente se puso a copiar de la libreta Liz.

-Que conste que tú me dijiste que viniese primero- murmuró Soul media hora más tarde, justo antes de que la campana sonase. En realidad, no podría haber sido en un mejor momento, puesto que el ruido de esta logró que nadie excepto Tsubaki y Black Star escuchasen el bufido de indignación de Maka. Previsoramente, Tsubaki saltó a la fila inferior y se llevó a Maka fuera antes de que pudiese desatarse el infierno. Mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su amiga, Maka lanzó una mirada mordaz hacia donde se encontraba su compañero, pero solo se encontró con un asiento vacío: el chico ya se había puesto de pié, y charlaba animadamente con Black Star y Kilrik.

-Maldito sea… es un estúpido, un…- comenzó a murmurar Maka con los ojos cerrados, aún sin oponer resistencia al arrastre de Tsubaki. Finalmente, sintió como su amiga aflojaba su agarre sobre su brazo, y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en el balcón donde hacía unos meses había invitado a Soul a bailar. Aún recordaba parte de la conversación: algo acerca de la confianza que él le tenía, de cuánto confiaba en ella como compañera. Soltó una risita irónica, pues le parecía divertido darse cuenta de lo inútil que lucía esa plática ahora.

-Maka-chan…- dijo finalmente Tsubaki, y en su mirada Maka podía ver cuán preocupada estaba por ella. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó finalmente, yendo directamente al grano.

La primera reacción de Maka fue comenzar a despotricar contra Soul, en decirle a Tsubaki lo idiota, desconsiderado y cabezota que era su arma, pero antes de que pudiese comenzar, se fijó en un grupo de figuras que iban saliendo del colegio: de nuevo con esa risa despreocupada, Soul caminaba junto con Black Star, Liz, Paty, Kim y Jackie hacia las canchas de basketball, mientras conversaban y se pasaban el balón de uno a otro. No supo si fue solamente la visión de Soul despreocupado, o el ver lo aparentemente sencillo que le había resultado suplantarla, pero el hecho es que en ese momento la ira de Maka se apagó como si le hubiesen echado encima un balde de agua helada, y de inmediato sucedió aquello que había estado tratando de evitar: todos su temores y sus dudas se abrieron paso hacia la superficie, y cuando el terremoto en su interior se calmó, se encontró a sí misma arrodillada, abrazada a Tsubaki y con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-¡Maka-chan!- la llamaba Tsubaki, confundida por el repentino cambio de humor. Sin embargo, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Maka había recuperado el foco, se calló y la dejó llorar en silencio, sin soltar su abrazo ni apartarse de ella.

-Tsubaki-chan…- sollozó Maka, una vez hubo terminado de llorar. Normalmente le disgustaba que los demás la viesen de esa manera, pero esta vez no le importó. Lentamente fue poniéndose de pié, y después de secarse las lágrimas, clavó su mirada en la torre detrás de la cual se encontraban los campos de deportes.

-Perdón por hacerte ver esto, Tsubaki-chan- se disculpó Maka, sin encontrar ninguna otra manera de romper el silencio que se había formado. No era que estuviese incómoda, sino que sentía que si no hablaba, algo dentro de ella se rompería de manera irreparable. –Yo solo…- trató de agregar, pero Tsubaki la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Siempre he dicho que entre amigos no se necesitan disculpas- explicó Tsubaki, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se recargaba contra el pasa-manos del balcón. -¿Quieres decirme qué pasa?- preguntó, mientras clavaba la vista en el cielo.

-La verdad…- comenzó a decir Maka, dándose cuenta de que, aún con todo lo que había pasado, seguía sabiéndole mal contarle a Tsubaki lo que había pasado sin que Soul estuviese presente. Sin embargo, se recordó a sí misma que también era su asunto, y que la afectaba a ella igual que lo hacía con Soul; por ello, tomo aire, y comenzó a relatarle a Tsubaki lo que había pasado con Sid y Kniges.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

_-Muy bien, entonces…- dijo Kniges, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. –Tenemos algo que comunicarles, y probablemente no sea de su agrado- explicó, haciendo frente a las miradas serias de los chicos._

_-Ustedes saben que, a pesar de la gran cantidad de alumnos que tiene el Shibusen, no existen demasiadas Death Scythes- explicó Sid, mientras paseaba su vista de uno a otro chico. –Con la traición de Justin, nos encontramos en una situación crítica. Justin se ha aliado con el demonio Asura, y junto a él se encuentran el hechicero Noah, el arma Giriko, además de esa persona de nombre Gopher con la que ustedes se enfrentaron- contó Sid, alzando un dedo con cada nuevo nombre. –Además, debemos recordar que Medusa todavía sigue en activo, y al haberse hecho con el cuerpo de Arachne, sus poderes son por lo menos iguales a los que tenía antes de enfrentarse con Death Scythe y el profesor Stein-_

_-¡Pero, ahora Soul es un Death Scythe!- exclamó Maka, sin poder ocultar del todo la nota de orgullo en su voz. -¡De esa manera, es como si estuviésemos igual que antes!-_

_-Lamento decir esto, Maka- la interrumpió Kniges –pero, por muy poderoso que sea Soul, no podemos comparar sus habilidades con las de Justin- sentenció, ganándose una mirada irritada de parte de Soul._

_-Si el problema son mis habilidades, entonces solo tenemos que entrenar más- opinó Soul, alternando su mirada entre sus dos maestros._

_-Tienes que tener en cuenta que hay muchas cosas que hacer, y se necesitan de todos los Death Scythes para ello- explicó Sid, recargándose en el respaldo del asiento. –Con Death Scythe aquí, y Tezca Tlipoca en Sudamérica, este continente está seguro. Sin embargo, Azuza está tratando de rastrear a Asura, y Shinigami-sama cree que en estos momentos, lo mejor es tener a Marie-san como sensei en el Shibusen- agregó, para después mirar a sus alumnos de manera significativa._

_-Eso significa que Europa, Asia y Oceanía no tienen ningún Death Scythe…- comentó Maka, y de repente la certeza de qué era lo que querían Sid y Kniges la golpeó de lleno. -¡No!- exclamó poniéndose de pié, y haciendo que tanto los profesores como Soul diesen un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa._

_-Maka…- trató de tranquilizarla Kniges, pero la chica no dejo siquiera que se acercase._

_-¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?- les exigió, sin darse cuenta de que en el rostro de Soul comenzaba a aparecer una sonrisa. –Ustedes mismos acaban de decir que Soul no está preparado para tomar sus responsabilidades como Death Scythe, y es obvio que yo tampoco soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ello...-_

_-Maka- exclamó de pronto Sid, interrumpiendo a la chica y ganándose una mirada furiosa de esta. –Por favor, déjanos terminar- le pidió, y espero hasta que la chica se hubo sentado de nuevo para continuar. –Estamos conscientes de que no podemos mandar a Soul solo, y tú no estás lista para actuar como agente independiente- se explicó, y después volteó a ver a Kniges, pidiéndole que interviniese._

_-Después de la batalla con Arachne, se les realizaron unas pruebas a ambos, para determinar hasta qué grado había cambiado su relación usuario-arma después de haber conseguido el alma de una bruja- explicó Kniges, mientras que comenzaba a pasarles varias hojas con gráficas que los chicos no entendían. –Después de recibir los resultados, tanto yo como el profesor Stein acordamos que, cuando mucho, la resonancia de sus almas solo sufrió un incremento como consecuencia de esto-._

_-Entonces, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?- preguntó Soul, quien parecía estar cansándose de tanto misterio. –Si la resonancia es mayor, entonces es algo bueno- agregó, clavando su mirada en Sid-sensei._

_-Normalmente, esto sería algo bueno- concedió este, y algo en su tono de voz les hizo entender que eso no era todo lo que tenía que decir. –Sin embargo…-_

_-¿Qué?- escupió Maka abruptamente, con un tono de voz más alto del que jamás había usado con un profesor._

_-Sin embargo, en su caso, tenemos que tomar en cuenta los efectos de la Sangre Negra- soltó finalmente Sid, lo que hizo que ambos chicos cayesen en cuenta de a dónde iba la conversación.-Al aumentar el nivel de resonancia, también aumenta el riesgo de que ambos caigan presa de la locura, y nadie en el Shibusen ve de buena manera que se tomen semejantes riesgos-._

_-Sid-sensei… está diciendo que…- comenzó a preguntar Soul, pero la mirada culpable de Kniges y de Sid lo frenó antes de que pudiese terminar._

_-Si las circunstancias fuesen otras, dejaríamos pasar algo más de tiempo antes de tomar una decisión, pero la verdad es que necesitamos que Soul entre en servicio cuando antes, y Maka no puede salir de Death City, dado que es el objetivo primordial de ambos bandos enemigos-._

_Después de esto, ambos senseis esperaron la reacción de los chicos, pero ninguno de ellos fue capaz de decir nada. Simplemente voltearon a verse entre ellos, y Maka se dio cuenta de que _algo_ había cambiado cuando veía a Soul._

_-Tienen que tener en cuenta que no es un cambio permanente…- trató de tranquilizarlos Kniges, pero un gesto de Sid la detuvo. Después, con la misma mirada seria que había mantenido a lo largo de la conversación, se dirigió a los chicos._

_-Por orden de Shinigami-sama, el Death Scythe Soul Evans ha de presentarse en París, Francia dentro de siete días a partir de esta notificación- declaró, con la voz que usaba siempre que tenía que impartir órdenes oficiales a los alumnos. –Dado el estado de excepción en el que nos encontramos, la técnica de arma Maka Albarn ha de permanecer dentro de los límites de Death City, y debe de informar a Sid Barett, Death the Kid o Shinigami- sama de su paradero a todas horas- sentenció, y ambos chicos sintieron como si una nube de tormenta se cerniese sobre sus cabezas. –Al Death Scythe Soul Evans se le asignará un técnico en cuanto llegue a su destino. Por su parte, la técnica de arma Maka Albarn permanecerá en espera de un nuevo compañero y nuevas órdenes- terminó finalmente, dedicándoles a los chicos un gesto de disculpa._

_-¿Por qué no nos lo ha dicho Shinigami-sama en persona?- preguntó Maka, sin poder pensar en nada más que no la hiciese gritar de frustración. Con una parte de su mente, registró el hecho de que Sid y Kniges intercambiaban una mirada divertida, antes de que la enfermera contestase su pregunta._

_-Verás, Sid y yo pensamos…- se explicó, y un asomo de sonrisa pareció cruzar por su rostro. –Pensamos que lo mejor era que no recibiesen estas noticias en medio de las bromas de Shinigami-sama, o de los gritos de alegría de tu padre-._

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

Cuando terminó de contarle a Tsubaki la conversación con Sid-sensei y Kniges-sensei, Maka se dio cuenta de que, de alguna manera, había pasado una línea divisoria. Desde que saliesen de la enfermería, ninguno de los dos había dicho media palabra acerca del asunto, como si de alguna manera estuviesen tratando de negar lo que sucedía. Habían pasado dos días desde entonces, pero gracias a que el día anterior había sido dedicado al entrenamiento de Soul como Death Scythe, no habían tenido que ver a sus compañeros hasta entonces.

-Entonces…- dijo finalmente Tsubaki, y Maka se dio cuenta de que la chica intentaba no dejar ver su propio dolor ante las noticias. Después de todo, recordó Maka, Tsubaki también era amiga de Soul, lo mismo que Black Star, Kid, Liz o Paty. Sin embargo, una parte de ella le recriminó a su amiga, pues de alguna manera sentía que ese dolor era algo solo de ella, y no estaba demasiado dispuesta a compartirlo.

-Así es- contestó Maka sin dejarla terminar, tratando de que no se notase en su voz su irritación. ¿Por qué tendría que molestarse de que más personas lamentasen la partida de Soul? Después de todo, no era como si él fuese propiedad suya. –Dentro de cinco días, Soul parte a Francia, y no tenemos idea de cuándo vaya a poder regresar. Seguramente, no será hasta que derrotemos a alguno de los dos grupos, ya sea al de Asura o al de Medusa- razonó Maka, y se dio cuenta de que al decirlo en voz alta sonaba mucho más difícil de lo que parecía en su mente.

-Pero, si falta tan poco… ¿por qué han peleado?- preguntó Tsubaki, con el tono de voz de quien sabe que tal vez está presionando un poco más allá de lo debido. Sin embargo, Maka no cambió de tema ni trató de invadir la pregunta, sino que le dedico una sonrisa entre cansada y resignada.

-El idiota de Soul actúa como si no pasase nada- explicó –y eso es algo que me pone de los nervios. Pareciese que no…- trató de seguir, pero de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta le cortó la voz. Haciendo un esfuerzo, dio un suspiro, y con toda la entereza de que era capaz, continuó. –Pareciese que no le importa, que para él todo esto del cambio de sede y de compañero no le interesa- dijo Maka, y sintió como, por fin, las lágrimas que había estado aguantando durante toda la mañana pugnaban por salir. –Por momentos, incluso me pregunto si…-

-¿Si qué?- la animó Tsubaki, mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella.

-Si no se alegrará de que le asignen un nuevo compañero- terminó Maka después de unos segundos, en apenas un poco más que un susurro. Apenada, volteó a ver a Tsubaki, y se encontró con que esta la miraba de manera divertida.

-Tonta- dijo de pronto Tsubaki, alargando las letras, mientras que le daba un pequeño golpe con el puño en la cabeza. -¿Realmente crees que, para Soul, eres solamente una técnica de medio pelo con la que se alió demasiado pronto?- le preguntó Tsubaki, y la manera en que lo expuso logró que el rostro de Maka se tornase de un rojo intenso. –Para Soul eres mucho más que su compañera; te aseguro que lo debe estar pasando igual o peor- sentenció Tsubaki, mientras se ponía de pié y miraba hacia el horizonte. –Ustedes han estado siempre juntos, pero el cambio de compañeros era algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano- explicó, y Maka estuvo a punto de decirle que pensaría diferente si fuese Black Star quien se fuese. –Sin embargo, aunque se separen, tú seguirás aquí, probablemente te colocarán con alguien a quien conozcas, y nos tendrás a todos nosotros para ayudarte. En cambio Soul…- Tsubaki se detuvo a media frase, y de repente Maka se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía los ojos empañados. –Él estará solo, en un lugar que no conoce, y sin ningún amigo alrededor- explicó, haciendo que el rubor volviese a las mejillas de Maka. –Además, él será quien se lleve a peor parte: sus deberes serán los de cualquier otro Death Scythe, pero tú vas a seguir siendo el enemigo número uno, y él no va a estar cerca para protegerte- terminó, con una risita.

-Tsubaki-chan…- murmuró Maka, y de repente se dio cuenta de lo infantil que había sido: ella no era la única a quien le estaban quitando su compañero, Soul estaba pasando exactamente por lo mismo y, tal como decía Tsubaki, lo suyo era incluso peor. Sin embargo, una parte de ella se negaba a aceptar su actitud, así que soltó el único argumento que, inconscientemente, se había negado a admitir.

-¡Pero, si tan mal se lo está pasando, ¿por qué demonios se va a jugar con Kim y Jackie?!- preguntó, ignorando el sentimiento de vergüenza que sus palabras le hacían sentir. -¡Deberíamos ser nosotras las que estuviesen jugando! ¡No debería ser capaz de suplantarme tan fácilmente!-.

-Recuerda que ellas también son amigas de Soul, Maka-chan- le pidió Tsubaki, al tiempo que volvía a hincarse y la tomaba por los hombros. –Además, cuando alguien tiene que despedirse de sus seres queridos, la gente a la que más se quiere siempre es a la que más nos cuesta decir adiós- explicó, y Maka se dio cuenta de que había en sus palabras más de lo que había entendido a la primera. –Por ahora, deberías ir a donde Soul, y disculparte por lo que has hecho- le aconsejó, poniéndose de pié. –Piénsalo un poco, Maka. Estaré donde ellos- le dijo, despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza y entrando al edificio principal.

Maka permaneció ahí durante más de dos hora, mirando a través de los pilares del pasa-manos, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Tsubaki, y en lo que ella misma había deducido. Sin duda, había sido una egoísta al tratar así a Soul, pero sentía que el pedirle disculpas sería al mismo tiempo aceptar su partida, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Cuando el sol estaba a punto de ponerse, Maka escuchó pasos provenientes de adentro, pero no se molestó en tratar de averiguar quién era, o incluso en cambiar su postura. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo claro que los pasos se dirigían hacia ella, estuvo segura de a quién iba a encontrar.

-Tsubaki-chan me dijo que estabas aquí- dijo Soul, con el mismo tono que usaba siempre que discutían. Sin embargo, se acercó a ella, y recargó los codos en la baranda, mirando hacia el sol que se escondía detrás de las montañas. –Me dijo que tenías algo que decirme- agregó, mirándola de reojo.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- contestó Maka de inmediato, consciente de que esa pelea era precisamente lo que Soul había estado tratando de evitar, pero sin ninguna intención de detenerla. Después de todo, era mejor pelear que la otra alternativa. –Ya te lo he dicho en la mañana; por mí, puedes hacer lo que quieras, cuando quieras, y donde quieras- remató Maka, y se turbó al darse cuenta de que, a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora Soul había reaccionado ante sus palabras.

-¿En verdad eso es lo que sientes?- preguntó este, sin dejar de mirar al babeante sol.

-Si- contestó ella, girando la cara para que su compañero no viese temblar sus labios.

-Muy bien…- contestó e chico, y después dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, quedando fuera del campo de visión de Maka.

-En serio- comenzó a decir Maka, al darse cuenta de que él todavía seguía ahí de pié. -Por mí, puedes irte cuando…- trató de continuar, pero la detuvieron un par de brazos que se cerraron alrededor de ella. Totalmente confundida, giró un poco la cabeza, y se encontró con que, efectivamente, era Soul quien la estaba abrazando, con la cabeza hundida en su cabello.

-Adiós, tonta ratón de biblioteca- le susurró al oído, y después de un par de segundos más, soltó su abrazo y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la oscuridad de dentro del edificio. Aunque quería ir tras él, Maka sentía como si sus brazos y piernas fuesen de plomo, y por más que lo intentó, no pudo moverse de donde estaba.

Una hora después, cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, todavía seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había sucedido: el tono herido de Soul, el abrazo, y el sentimiento que había despertado en ella cuando él se había despedido: era como si tuviese cientos de espinas clavadas debajo de cada uña.

-Tadaima…- exclamó en cuanto entró al departamento, que se encontraba a oscuras, pero la única respuesta fue la de su voz devuelta por las vacías paredes. Un poco alarmada, se acercó al cuarto de Soul, y se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta abierta y las luces y el televisor apagados. Cuando por fin traspuso el umbral, se dio cuenta con horror de que el cuarto estaba completamente vacío: no había ropa regada por el suelo, ni revistas en el escritorio, y la cama se encontraba perfectamente hecha, como si fuese la de un hotel. Un segundo más tarde, una solitaria hoja de papel captó su atención, y con paso inseguro se acercó a leerla.

_Quiero investigar unas cosas, y Liz me ha ofrecido usar la biblioteca de Shinigami-sama para  
ello. He decidido salir mañana a medio día, así que me llevo mis cosas de una vez.  
Gracias por todo; saluda a tu padre de mi parte._

_Soul_

Maka leyó una y otra vez la nota, pero no fue capaz de encontrarle sentido. ¿Salía mañana? Pero si tenía hasta la próxima semana para presentarse. Además, ¿qué clase de nota era esa? Ni siquiera un "nos vemos en el aeropuerto", o un "hasta luego". En realidad, la manera en que le agradecía daba a entender que era una despedida definitiva, como si no quisiese volver a verla.

Sin hacer ningún ruido, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación con la hoja aún aferrada en su mano, se dirigió hacia su propia habitación, y sin quitarse la ropa o soltarse el pelo, se echó en su cama y comenzó a llorar en silencio, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esa noche no terminase nunca.


	2. Charla nocturna

**_Aquí está es segundo y último capítulo de esta pequeñisma historia, que la verdad recibió mejor respuesta de la que esperaba ^^. Por lo mismo, me da un poco de miedo subir el final, pero bueno... a ver que sucede xD_**

**_Eso sí, quisiera pedirles un favor a todos los que lo leen (que se es agradece sobremanera): si pudiesen dejar review o mandar privado diciendo si creen que los personajes están OoC... que es mi mayor preocupación._**

**_En fin. Después de eso, no queda más que dejarlos. Prometo pronto regresar con la continuación de _****La Princesa que Conquistó al Demonio****_, es solo que ahora mismo estoy un poco desencantado con Naruto. Un saludo._**

* * *

Ya bien pasada la media noche, un golpeteo en la puerta principal sacó a Maka del estado de shock en el que se encontraba. Durante un segundo, la idea de que fuese Soul cruzó por su cabeza, pero luego recordó que él debía tener su propia llave, así que podía entrar cuando quisiese.

-_Si las cosas son así, tengo que cambiar pronto la cerradura- _pensó Maka, en una especie de autocomplacencia. Aún seguía lamentándose por cómo habían terminado las cosas con Soul, pero inconscientemente había decidido que la mejor manera de lidiar con ello era tratar de enojarse con él.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Maka, dándose cuenta por fin de lo tarde que era, y preguntándose quién podría estar en su puerta a esas horas.

-Maka-chan, soy Tsubaki- contestó la voz desde el otro lado de la puerta. -¿Tienes un minuto?- preguntó, con voz queda.

Maka se tomó un segundo para calmarse, pues aún notaba el calor de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Cuando estuvo segura de que su apariencia podía pasar por la de alguien a quien han despertado a mitad del sueño, abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a su amiga. Hubiese querido enfrentar su mirada, pero en cuanto vio la sonrisa comprensiva de Tsubaki, sintió que el pequeño dique que había construido volvía a romperse, por lo que se dio la vuelta de manera brusca y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-¿Quieres un té?- preguntó Maka, y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a sacar todo lo necesario para prepararlo.

-Maka-chan, yo…- comenzó Tsubaki, pero el golpe que dio Maka con la tetera la hizo callar.

-Estoy bien, Tsubaki-chan. En verdad- trató de tranquilizarla Maka, sin apartar la vista del objeto que tenía en la mano. –Te agradezco que hayas venido, pero no…- agregó al tiempo que se volvía hacia ella, pero la mirada exasperada en el rostro de Tsubaki la hizo detenerse.

-Lo siento, Maka-chan, pero esta vez no he venido a consolarte- le dijo, con el tono de voz de quien sabe que está siendo insensible. –Vine a decirte que, por más doloroso que sea todo esto, Soul-kun no merece lo que le estás haciendo- declaró, cruzando las manos detrás de la espalda en actitud tímida.

-¿Lo que él está pasando?- medio gritó Maka, sorprendida de ver que Tsubaki se pusiera de lado de Soul. -¿Y qué hay de mí, eh? ¿Quién es la que va a…?- esta vez, fue Tsubaki quien dio un golpe en la barra de la cocina, callando a Maka en el acto.

-Ya he tratado de explicarte antes las cosas, Maka- le soltó, un poco sonrojada por la muestra de violencia que había dado. –Soul va a estar lejos, preocupándose por ti, mientras que tú vas a seguir aquí rodeado de todos tus amigos- le dijo, y esta vez su tono de voz fue mucho más hiriente.

-¿Y eso qué?- le espetó Maka, quien cada vez sentía más que se estaba comportando como una idiota. Por sobre todo, era la actitud de Tsubaki lo que le decía que, en verdad, algo no estaba bien con ella.

-¡Pues que todas esas dudas que tienes acerca de Soul, de que si te va a olvidar o a suplantar, también las tiene él!- escupió Tsubaki, y Maka sintió las palabras como si se tratase de una bofetada. -¿Y tú vas y le dices que, en lo que a ti respecta, da lo mismo si se va o no? ¡De los dos, tú eres la más egoísta, Maka!-.

Esta vez, Maka no pudo soportarlo: con expresión vacía se dejo caer al suelo, mientras las palabras de Tsubaki sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. _"Tú eres la más egoísta"_. En verdad lo era. En verdad había actuado como una idiota, y no se había puesto a pensar en cómo podría estarle afectando a Soul todo lo que había sucedido. Sí, iba a ser muy duro acoplarse a otra arma, y no creía que jamás pudiese llegar a formar un vínculo como el que ellos tenían, pero siempre iba a tener gente que la apoyase, y al final del día, siempre iba a poder recostarse en su cama, en su casa, igual que había hecho esa noche. Él, por otro lado…

-¿Por qué se fue, entonces?- preguntó Maka, aunque no era eso lo que realmente quería decir. -¿Por qué no… por qué no habló conmigo?- soltó finalmente, y su voz se convirtió en apenas un suspiro. –Si me lo hubiese dicho, yo…-

-Ya conoces a Soul- le dijo Tsubaki, con la voz bastante menos tensa que al principio. –No le gusta abrirse con los demás, y además seguramente pensó que el hablarlo sería doloroso para ti-.

-¿Y esto acaso no lo es?- preguntó Maka, aunque ya no sentía ninguna clase de enojo hacia él; solo vergüenza por su comportamiento. –Voy a perder a mi compañero; a la única persona a la que le confiaría mi vida sin pensarlo, y él decide actuar como si no fuese la gran cosa- le dijo, mientras se secaba una lágrima rebelde que se le había escapado.

-Supongo que Soul-kun creía…- opinó Tsubaki, mientras daba un vistazo alrededor, como buscando algo. –Él creía que, si te enojabas por su actitud, las cosas serían más fáciles para ti- le dijo, tratando de que sus miradas no se cruzasen.

-¡Yo no…!- trató de protestar Maka, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que tenía razón: de los últimos dos días, los momentos en los que sobrellevaba mejor el dolor era cuando estaba enojada con Soul, mientras que cuando abría los ojos a la realidad, todo su autocontrol se venía abajo. –Supongo que tienes razón- contestó, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Entonces…-dijo Tsubaki después de unos minutos, en los cuales ambas se habían quedado con la mirada fija en una franja de luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana. -¿Vamos allá?- preguntó, haciendo que Maka diese un respingo. Era verdad que había caído en cuenta de lo tonto de su comportamiento, pero eso no quería decir que estuviese quisiera ver a Soul en ese instante.

-Esto… yo…- comenzó a balbucear, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. -¿No podemos esperar hasta mañana?- preguntó, mientras se ponía de pié y volvía a tomar la tetera llena de agua. –Después de esta charla, en verdad me apetece…-

-Soul-kun sale mañana en la mañana- le recordó Tsubaki, sin sorprenderse de la reacción de su amiga. –Además, si vas ahora, es posible que pueda cancelar el vuelo, ¿o no?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Y y-yo…- soltó Maka, descolocada por el tono de voz de su amiga. En realidad, ya se había dado cuenta más temprano de que Tsubaki quería darle a entender algo, pero por más que intentaba no atinaba a averiguar qué. -¿Yo por que querría pasar más tiempo con él?- preguntó, sorprendida por el ligero calor que sentía en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, por lo que me has dicho hasta ahora- contestó Tsubaki, quien parecía disfrutar de los cambios de humor de Maka. –pensaba que querías pasar con Soul tanto tiempo como fuese posible- explicó, y ahora sí el rostro de Maka se tornó de un rojo escarlata, aunque, afortunadamente para ella, la oscuridad de la habitación ocultó un poco este hecho.

-Pero, si lo dices así…- contesto Maka, intuyendo de pronto qué era lo que le había estado insinuando Tsubaki –Pareciese como si… como si nosotros…- trató de terminar, pero un calor en el estomago la hizo tragarse sus palabras.

Tsubaki la contempló durante un segundo, y después se puso de pié soltando una risita por lo bajo.

-Entonces, ¿vamos o no?- preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación, dejando a Maka con la cabeza hecha un lío.

_-Es cierto que quiero estar con Soul…- _pensó Maka, jugueteando nerviosa con sus manos. –_Pero… pareciese que yo…_- siguió, mientras que daba un vistazo a la habitación. Entonces, su mirada se posó en una serie de fotografías que tenía sobre la chimenea, y una en particular captó su atención: entre las fotos de su entrada al Shibusen, la foto del curso, y la de su última fiesta de cumpleaños, se encontraba una que le había hecho su padre cuando Soul se convirtió en Death Scythe. Para molestar a Spirit, Soul y ella se habían abrazado justo cuando él tomaba la foto, y aunque en ese momento le había parecido de lo más divertido, ahora al verla de nuevo un extraño escalofrío la recorría de arriba abajo, y volvía a sentir esa extraña calidez que había estado yendo y viniendo durante toda la tarde.

-¿Podrá ser…?- murmuró Maka, y en un instante se decidió a acompañar a Tsubaki. No estaba segura de si estaba en lo correcto, pero tenía claro que, para corroborarlo, era necesario volver a ver a Soul antes de que se fuese.

-Espera, Tsubaki-chan- la llamó, y tras tomar un abrigo del perchero salió del departamento a buscar a su amigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Parece que hay mucho movimiento- dijo para sí misma, una vez que la casa de Kid estuvo a la vista. De las ventanas del primer piso salía luz, y se podía escuchar una música suave saliendo de la habitación principal.

-Bueno…- contestó Tsubaki, y no pudo refrenar una risita traviesa. –La verdad es que, con el cambio de fecha del vuelo, Liz y Paty le organizaron una fiesta, y…- explicó, sonriendo al ver la expresión aterrada de Maka.

-Entonces… ¿están todos ahí?- preguntó esta, mientras caía en cuenta de que no tenía ningún plan de acción. –Black Star, Liz, Paty…-

-Y también Ox Ford y Harvar, Kim y Jackie, Kilrik y la gemelas, y creo que el profesor Stein venía de camino- contó Tsubaki con los dedos, sin darse cuenta de que a cada nuevo nombre, la velocidad de Maka iba disminuyendo.

-No puedo- exclamó Maka finalmente, al mismo tiempo que se detenía frente a la puerta de la mansión. –Ya es bastante difícil hablar con Soul, pero hacerlo así, frente a todos…- trató de zafarse, pero antes de que pudiese huir, Tsubaki la tomo por el brazo y la empujo hacia adelante.

-Vamos, Maka. Nadie va a decir nada- trató de tranquilizarla, mientras que con la mano libre abría la puerta. –Entre más rápido empieces, más rápido va a terminar-.

Antes de que Maka pudiese pensar en alguna otra excusa, escuchó pasos en la escalera, y un segundo después Black Star entró a su campo de visión. A pesar de que estaba chorreando agua, se detuvo por un instante y miró a Maka con expresión sorprendida, y después cayó de espaldas y comenzó a carcajearse.

-¡Ya le había dicho a Soul que Tsubaki iba a traerte!- se burló, mientras señalaba con un dedo a la chica. -¡Bien hecho, Tsubaki! ¡Me has hecho ganar veinte pavos!- presumió, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada asesina que le dirigía Maka.

-Black Star…- murmuró Tsubaki, pero, como siempre, fue incapaz de corregir a su compañero. -¿Están todos arriba?- preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Sí. Vamos, Maka. No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Soul cuando te vea- contestó este, y de un salto bajo las escaleras, para después correr hacia Maka, y comenzar a jalarla del brazo.

-¡Espera, Black Star!- le gritó Maka, furiosa por lo que había escuchado. No había sido la burla de Black Star, sino el saber que Soul había apostado en contra de que se iba a presentar ahí. ¿Es que acaso no confiaba en ella? ¿Acaso…?

-Tranquilízate, Maka. Recuerda _por qué_ Soul quería que estuvieses enojada- le susurró Tsubaki al oído, de manera que solo ella pudo escucharla.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decir o pensar nada más, Paty bajó corriendo por las escaleras, y sin decir nada comenzó a lanzar globos llenos de agua alrededor, aunque lo único que consiguió golpear fue el hombro de Tsubaki.

-¡Ataqué!- gritó, mientras soltaba una carcajada, y de un brinco llegó junto a Black Star y comenzó a bombardearlo, mientras que este no atinó a hacer nada más excepto cubrirse la cara con los brazos. Un segundo después, Paty cayó en cuenta de que Maka había llegado, y con un grito dejó caer los globos y corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Maka-chan!- exclamó, mientras Maka luchaba por zafarse de su abrazo, aún pasmada por lo que había dicho Black Star. -¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Soul-kun estaba…- comenzó a decir, pero antes de que pudiese terminar, Liz apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, sosteniendo una bandeja llena de globos que a duras penas podía cargar.

-¡Paty, ven aquí!- gritó, sin reparar ni en Tsubaki ni en Maka, y comenzó a lanzar globos de agua en contra de su hermana. Sin embargo, ya que la bandeja le estorbaba a la hora de moverse, el lanzamiento salió mal y el globo terminó estampándose en la cara de Maka.

-¡Maka!- gritó Liz, mientras que la chica se deshacía del abrazo de Paty (que no paraba de reírse) y se limpiaba el rostro.

-Hola, Liz- contestó esta, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. En verdad, no era que el incidente con el globo la hubiese molestado, sino que apenas podía contener un grito de rabia y tristeza ante la actitud de su compañero. Sin embargo, aún así Liz se detuvo antes de quedar a su alcance, malinterpretando su actitud.

-Lamento lo del globo, yo…- trató de disculparse, pero al ver que Maka no volteaba siquiera a verla perdió todo su aplomo.

-No importa, Liz. Yo…- murmuró Maka, tratando de decidir qué era lo mejor. En un segundo logró hacerlo, y antes de terminar de murmurar un "voy a cambiarme" ya había salido de la casa, ignorando las llamadas de Liz, Paty y Tsubaki.

_-¡Maldito presumido!- _pensó Maka, mientras caminaba pisando fuerte. Ya había perdido la cuenta, pero estaba claro que nunca había tenido que esforzarse por contener el llanto tantas veces en un mismo día. _–Es obvio que no quiere verme. Si hubiese sido así…-_ siguió, pero se detuvo al percatarse de que, por culpa de su coraje y su frustración, sin darse cuenta había caminado en dirección contraria a su casa.

-¡Mierda!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y no supo si fue el eco que le devolvieron las calles vacías o el finalmente haber dejado salir parte de su frustración, pero de pronto comenzó a reírse sin control, dejando al mismo tiempo que una sola lágrima corriese por su mejilla.

-Supongo que es mejor regresar a casa- dijo en voz baja unos minutos más tarde, cuando comenzó a notar el frío que le provocaban el viento nocturno y sus ropas empapadas. Sin embargo, no bien trato de pensar cuál era el mejor camino para regresar a su departamento (no iba a pasar frente a la casa de Kid de nuevo), escuchó un ruido de pasos detrás de ella, y rápidamente se puso a la defensiva.

Mientras se tranquilizaba diciéndose a sí misma que, aún sin Soul, sus habilidades de lucha eran suficientes como para defenderse de un atacante, los pasos se fueron haciendo más y más fuertes, hasta que una sombra apareció al final de la calle. A la distancia no se alcanzaba a apreciar mucho de ella, excepto por una llamativa cabellera blanca coronando su cabeza.

_-No puede…-_ pensó Maka, pero lo cierto era que su suerte era pésima ese día.

-Aquí estás- dijo Soul lacónico, cuando por fin estuvo frente a ella. Después, tomo la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y sacó un suéter de lana y una toalla pequeña. –Liz me dijo que te habías ido toda mojada, así que viene a traerte…- comenzó a explicarse, pero Maka lo interrumpió cruzándole la cara de un bofetón.

-Idiota- murmuró la chica con la mirada gacha, y después rodeó a Soul y se alejó caminando rápidamente. Unos metros más adelante, sintió cómo una mano la tomaba del brazo, y comenzó a forcejear tratando de soltarse.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- inquirió Soul, con un tono de voz más sorprendido que enojado.

-¡Déjame en paz!- le respondió Maka gritando, pero sin conseguir que el chico la soltase. -¡Regresa a tu estúpida fiesta y a tu estúpida investigación!- le exigió, alarmada al darse cuenta de que la energía comenzaba a escapársele del cuerpo, dejando cancha libre para la tristeza.

-¡Maka, maldita sea, tranquilízate!- gritó Soul a su vez, al mismo tiempo que lograba jalarla del brazo obligándola a darse la vuelta. No queriendo que viera su rostro, Maka se dejó caer de rodillas, y enterró su cabeza entre estas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó, con la voz a punto de quebrársele.

-Solo vine a traerte la ropa- contestó Soul, y Maka creyó notar en su voz que se ponía a la defensiva.

-Pues déjala y lárgate- le espetó ella, y a sus palabras siguió un silencio más profundo que el que era normal por la noche en Death City.

-¿Vas a volver a empezar con eso?- preguntó Soul unos segundos después, y Maka volvió a sentir (al igual que en la escuela) que el ambiente cambiaba ante las palabras de Soul. -¿En verdad quieres que me vaya?- insistió Soul al no obtener respuesta, provocándole un escalofrío a su compañera.

_-No quiero que te vayas, idiota- _pensó Maka, pero no pudo pronunciar las palabras. _–Quiero que te quedes a mi lado, que sigamos luchando juntos… que sigamos juntos siempre-_.

-Muy bien- contestó Soul, de nuevo con un tono de voz herido. -Aunque eso no es nada _cool_- agregó, y Maka no supo si lo hacía para aligerar el ambiente, o porque era la única forma que tenía de expresarse. Sin embargo, siguió sin decir nada, por lo que el chico tomó la mochila del suelo y se encaminó de regreso a la mansión.

-Soul…- murmuró Maka de pronto, un segundo antes de que Soul diese la vuelta en la última esquina. Maka nunca supo si fue su propio oído, su poder de _Death Scythe _o algo más, pero Soul alcanzó a escucharla aunque fuese imposible, y después de dos pasos vacilantes, se detuvo. –Soul- volvió a llamarlo Maka, esta vez con la voz un poco más firme, pero sin levantarse del suelo.

El _Death Scythe _la miró por sobre el hombro durante unos instantes, como debatiendo algo consigo mismo, y al final dio media vuelta y volvió a acercarse a ella.

-Lo siento- soltaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Maka con voz tímida y Soul mirando hacia otro lado, con aire de quien hace un gran esfuerzo.

-Perdón por decirte todas esas cosas- murmuró Maka, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, y sus mejillas a encenderse. –Es solo que… pensé que… a ti no te importaba esto- se explicó, sintiendo como si un globo gigantesco se desinflase dentro de ella.

-Supongo que sólo a alguien tan tonta como tú podía ocurrírsele algo así- se burló Soul, lo que hizo que Maka levantase la mirada furiosa. Sin embargo, cuando enfocó el rostro del arma, se dio cuenta de que era eso precisamente lo que este quería, y la sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro hizo que todo su enojo se apagara de repente.

-Venga Maka, vamos a casa. Si sigues aquí afuera…- dijo Soul mientras la tomaba del hombro, pero lo detuvo la mano de la chica, la cual se aferraba a su manga.

-No quiero- soltó, con el tono de quien sabe que está mal pero no piensa cambiar de opinión.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Soul, fingiendo estar fastidiado por su repentino berrinche.

-Porque…- trató de seguir Maka, pero al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, su garganta se cerró como un candado.

-¿Por qué?- insistió Soul, aunque esta vez con un tono más comprensivo.

-Porque si regreso, me voy a dormir…- murmuró Maka, con la vista de nuevo clavada en el suelo. Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de parte de Soul, continuó. –Y… si me duermo… mañana tú ya no…- trató de explicarse, pero la sensación de un par de brazos cerrándose a su alrededor acalló por completo su voz. Solo que, a diferencia de la última vez, ahora no se encontraba detrás de ella, sino directamente enfrente.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo, por ti y para ti- le susurró Soul, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho más temprano. –Incluso si me voy, o si me obligan a cambiar de compañero, siempre voy a ser _tu _arma- le prometió, y en ese momento Maka se dio cuenta de que, en verdad, Tsubaki-chan estaba en lo cierto.

-Soul…- fue todo lo que atinó a decir, para después extender sus brazos y cerrarlos alrededor de él en un abrazo distinto a cualquier otro.

-Perdón por cómo me comporté- se disculpó de nuevo Soul, esta vez con la voz totalmente seria.  
-Pensé que así sería más fácil, pero…-

-Está bien- lo tranquilizó Maka, asombrándose en silencio de lo bien que encajaban mutuamente, de la manera tan natural en la que él parecía haber encontrado ese hueco en su cintura, y el sentimiento tan familiar y a la vez nuevo que despertaba el sentir su respiración contra su piel. –Ya sabía por qué lo hacías, pero…-

-No- la interrumpió Soul, finalmente deshaciendo el abrazo. Maka lo miró extrañada, pero se alegró al ver que sus brazos aún descansaban sobre los suyos. –No sabes por qué lo hice. Yo…- trató de explicarse él, pero por fin su naturaleza pareció despertar, y una sombra rojiza cruzó su rostro.

-Está bien, Soul- lo tranquilizó Maka, sorprendida por el cambio que se estaba dando en los papeles. –Sé por qué lo hiciste, porque yo…- dijo Maka, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de la importancia de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Porque tú qué?- preguntó Soul, mirándola con una intensidad que parecía presionar cada centímetro de su piel.

-Porque yo lo hice por la misma razón- soltó Maka de corrido, medio gritando, para después cerrar los ojos y esperar lo que sea que pasase después. Sin embargo, una pequeña risita la hizo abrir un poco los ojos, y se encontró con la sonrisa más amplia que jamás había visto en el rostro de Soul.

-¿Estás segura que lo hiciste por la misma razón?- preguntó él, aunque no había ningún rastro de duda en su voz.

-Sí- contestó Maka, animada por la actitud aliviada de Soul.

-Entonces, no te importará…- declaró Soul, mientras acercaba su rostro poco a poco al de ella. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar, Maka tomó la última reserva de valor, fuerza y determinación que le quedaba, y con un movimiento rápido salvó el último tramo que los separaba, y junto sus labios con los de Soul. Durante un momento, Maka estuvo segura de que, dentro de ella, podía escuchar aquella pieza que Soul había tocado para ella el día que se convirtieron en compañeros. Aunque era la misma, también tenía algo diferente, puesto que transmitía un sentimiento de felicidad, el mismo que uno siente cuando ha alcanzado algo que ha deseado durante mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, fue solo durante una fracción de segundo que esto cruzo por la mente de Maka, pues de inmediato todos sus sentidos parecieron desconectarse, y todos los nervios de su cuerpo parecieron concentrarse en el roce de los labios de Soul, esos labios que había querido durante tanto tiempo, aún sin saberlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Días después, ninguno de los chicos pudo decir cómo habían llegado a casa. Ambos se habían sumido en un estado de ensueño, y al llegar a casa lo único que parecía existir era la cama de Maka. Durante horas, el roce de sus labios fue casi lo único que los preocupó a ambos, hasta el punto de que se sorprendían de que estos no se les pusiesen en carne viva. Sin embargo, también descubrieron otras cosas acerca de cada uno, y Maka volvió a maravillarse de lo bien que parecían complementarse sus cuerpos.

A la mañana siguiente (aunque sería más acertado decir "tarde") Maka se despertó recostada sobre el pecho de Soul, con el cabello revuelto y la cabeza llena de lo que sin duda alguna eran nubes. Con cuidado, se separó del cuerpo de su compañero (aunque fue otra frase la que cruzó por su cabeza), y ahogó un grito cuando se dio cuenta de que su camiseta tenía _casi_ todos los botones desabrochados (por supuesto, no habían hecho gran cosa, pues aunque sentían el deseo de sus cuerpos, eran demasiado inexpertos como para saber qué hacer con él), aunque todas sus demás prendas parecían estar más o menos en orden.

_-Nos besamos-_ pensó Maka, y una nueva ola de calor se sumo al bochorno ya existente. _–Hace doce horas solamente quería que se muriera, y ahora…-_ pensó, pero ni siquiera dentro de su mente pudo terminar la frase. Luchando contra su vergüenza, dedico un minuto a revisar a Soul, y se dio cuenta de que su camiseta y su cabello estaban bastante desordenados, aunque (afortunadamente) la parte de abajo de su cuerpo aún conservaba la ropa intacta.

_-¿Qué pasó?-_ se preguntó Maka mientras trataba de hacer memoria, pero un gruñido de Soul la sacó de su fantasía.

-¿Soul?- preguntó, con más vergüenza de la que había sentido en toda su vida.

-Cinco minutos más…- gruñó el chico, mientras se daba la vuelta y buscaba algo con que taparse. Sin embargo, el cobertor (así como toda la demás ropa de cama) habían terminado en el suelo, después de convertirse en un impedimento para ellos.

-Está bien- concedió Maka con una sonrisa, mientras decidía que iba a sorprenderlo con el desayuno en la cama. En verdad, seguía siendo consciente de que, a más tardar en 6 días, Soul tenía que viajar al otro lado del mundo, y que este no iba a detenerse para dejarles disfrutar de lo que recién habían encontrado. Sin embargo, también sabía que, al final del camino, se encontraba el mejor premio que podían desear: un futuro juntos.

Al llegar a la puerta, Maka volteó a ver a Soul y recordó las duda que había tenido: que Soul decidiera olvidarla, que la suplantara, o que en realidad no la viese como nada más que una usuario. Sin embargo, ahora todas esas cosas parecían estúpidas, pues sabía (y había comprobado) que él era solamente suyo, en cuerpo y alma. Después de todo, le había hecho una promesa.


End file.
